The Vain and The Wild
by Pimpface
Summary: YAOI! Ikkaku and Yumichika are speading a night in the boring human world when Yumi starts thinking that he's not beautiful then Ikka begins to panic thinking maybe Yumi thinks he's not beautiful either. It takes a hot steamy night to prove it.


**A/N:** I wrote this after episodes 118 and 119 XD Ah well I've seen them as a pair since the start but after I'd stop fangasming over Yumichika's hair I resolved (with an oh-so very subtle scream) that I absolutely MUST write a fic about these two XDDD 3~ I think this is the most detailed thing I've ever written. And it would be smex wouldn't it –sighs- Oh well enjoy! 8D

**Disclaimer:** HA! I wish. Oh how I wish.

**Warning!** Heavily lemony yaoi oh-ho-ho. Ikkaku x Yumichika 3~

_The Vain and The Wild_

Yumichika pouted as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah why won't you go right?!" He screamed as he gave his front bangs a good tug. He sighed and lent back against the post, completely giving up. "Ikkaku…" he mumbled quietly.

"Hmm..?" Ikkaku opened one eye and turned his head to the one sitting beside him, keeping the good majority of himself leant against the post.

"I just can't seem to look beautiful today" he mumbled sadly.

Ikkaku sat bolt right upward, threw himself around and grabbed Yumichika roughly by the shoulders as he examined him. He sighed as he spat out "Tch. What are you talking about? You look perfect; as you do e-v-e-r-y day." And with that he closed his eyes and went back to leaning on the post. It _was_ true. His hair was sleek and shiny as ever, his amethyst eyes perfectly lined, his outfit sat perfectly on his slim yet muscular frame. Ikkaku really couldn't see a single flaw.

Yumichika just stared wide at him, following Ikkaku's every movement. He sighed and leant his head on his bald friends shoulder. "I guess so."

Ikkaku opened one eye and peered down at his beautiful best friend. Then a thought struck him. _'If Yumi doesn't think he looks beautiful even though he looks practically perfect. Then… How terrible did Yumi think I looked?' _He grimaced at his bleak thought.

At the moment they were sitting out under the moonlight in front of their new found home that Ichigo had found for them to stay in whilst in the human world. It was merely a small wooden shack with small camp beds shoved in both corners and a tiny bathroom in the back. But they preferred it over staying with Keigo and his crazy-ass sister.

"What's with that face?" Yumichika asked peering up into Ikkaku's face, merely inches away.

Ikkaku turned his face away; "Nothing…" he trailed off not really wanting to tell him encase he finally realised just how pathetic he truly was.

"Oh. Well stop it you'll get wrinkles and we all know they're just not beautiful." He stated and went back to his nap.

About thirty dragging seconds went past in silence.

"Ugh. I hate the real world sometimes. It's just so… boring." Ikkaku groaned as he looked around.

"Just because you're not fighting 24/7 does not mean its boring Ikka." Yumichika laughed slightly as Ikkaku stared at him with wide eyes and nodded ferociously.

"Yes that is exactly what it means." Ikkaku declared waving his hands for extra dramatic impact.

Yumichika put his hand to his mouth as he laughed at the stupidity of his dearest best friend. Ikkaku reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth mumbling softly, "you shouldn't cover your mouth Yumi it makes you look like a girl… and it's not like you have anything to hide. Your laugh is the most beautiful in all the worlds." Before huffing a sigh and leaning back against the post. Yumichika just stared at him for a little while, a small flush dusting across his cheeks. But he quickly shook it off and buried his head in Ikkaku's shoulder with a muffled 'humph'.

After a short while Yumichika sighed as the heavy brooding of his pillow started to get to him. "Now explain your thoughts which are the real cause of that most unbecoming frown of yours before your explode in a very unbeautiful fashion." He commanded annoyed, seeing right through Ikkaku.

He gave a small annoyed huff but decided it better to explain, "Well…it's just… do you… do you think…" he mumbled feebly really not wanting to say it.  
"Spit it out. Ugh, stuttering and stalling is so unbeautiful." Yumi grumbled at him.

Ikkaku took a deep breath, rose his head and looked Yumichika square in the eyes. "Do- do you think I'm beautiful?!" he exclaimed out loudly and hurriedly in the most awkward fashion ever. A red blush instantly shot across his face and he bit his lip.

Yumichika lifted his head and turned to Ikkaku with wide, angry eyes. 'Oh shit' Ikkaku though dismally. "Are you a complete and utter idiot?" Yumi yelled angrily at was truly taken aback by this; he had no idea how to answer. So he didn't.

Yumi growled slightly, "Of course you are you complete and utter fool. I wouldn't have been with you all this time if you weren't. You're probably the only thing in this world that I could deem more beautiful than myself." He threw at him a glare and then sighed and added an extra "could" at the end to and extra emphasis to it.

"Eh whatever" grumbled Ikkaku and he stood up sharply, dusted himself down and strode off into their shared sleeping quarters with the slightest of blushes spreading across his cheeks.  
Yumichika's lips turned up slightly in the corners but he sighed and soon dropped his expression back to normal as he strode after Ikka.

Ikkaku was already disrobed and already in his stripped pyjama bottoms when Yumichika walked in. He opened his mouth and was about to say something snippy to him when he caught the look in Yumi's eyes as he carried on towards him in small, confident, yet ever graceful strides. "Yumichi-" his deep mumble of the approaching name was soon cut off by two soft lips attacking his own.

Ikkaku soon relaxed and let his eyes drift close as his whole body leaned into the kiss. He ran his fingers through the silky hair, forcing Yumi's head closer to his as their kissed deepened and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Ikka soon won and took the chance to strip Yumi of his shirt as his tongue searched the wet cavern. Yumichika couldn't help let himself being swept away as he flicked his tongue forward and across the roof of Ikka's mouth and soft moan rolled its way out of his mouth. That's when Ikkaku lost of all his restraint.

Ikkaku slammed Yumichika into the wall, loving the moan that rolled from his beautiful, swollen lips. Ikkaku shoved his hands roughly down the front of Yumichika's pants and did away with them. Then slowly began sliding his way back up the inside of Yumichika's leg with the palm of his hand and his fingers pressing hard as they trail behind. Stopping just short of his groin he let a slick, sly smile twist on his lips as he dragged his hand hard against the ever growing erection in between those long, firm beautiful legs that he has desired after for so long.

Ikkaku grabbed tightly onto Yumichika's strong hips as he dragged his tongue up over his navel, up and over his abdomen, up the middle of his chest, up his juggler, along his jaw and finally across the waiting lips. A laugh rolled from his lips and into the others as his fingers danced about his lovers growing cock before giving it a hard squeeze. A loud moan pounded through his eardrums as Yumichika grabbed a hold of his shoulders and began to quiver in pleasure as his hand began to pump faster.

Their kiss grew desperate and needy as their lust for each doubled and tripled with each passing second. Loving the feeling of having Yumi in his hand, wailing his name and moaning in his ear was far too much for Ikkaku's brain as it boiled with passion and settled deep down below his stomach and a deep moan spilt from his lips as he began to pump harder and faster still whilst still keeping their lips locked in a fiery kiss.

"Ah! Ikka I can't take it anymore I'm going to co-" and even before Yumichika could finish his sentence his hot white seed spilt over Ikkaku's hand.

Ikkaku lifted his hand to his face and liked up the strangely sweet tasting cum quickly, actually loving the taste of his partner as their equally lust drenched eyes locked whilst panting heavily. A most beautiful smile spread across Yumichika's lips, "now it's my turn" he purred sexily before closing the gap and grinding their selves together. Yumichika pulled back and out of Ikkaku's grip and before Ikkaku had a chance to question or complain Yumi had already slid down and was enveloping Ikkaku's large member with his hot breath.  
Ikkaku slammed his hands against the walls as his knees began to shake with anticipated pleasure. "For fuck sake hurry up Yumi!"

Yumichika quickly swallowed him whole. A gasp shortly followed by a moan shot from Ikkaku's lips at the unbelievable pleasure as Yumichika's practically expert tongue flicked, twisted and twirled around Ikkaku's already leaking cock.

Yumi let his head slide to just the tip and began sucking; Slowly flicking his tongue around and round before sucking hard and then taking him in whole and then pulling quickly back before slowly going back down. A moan rolled from his lips and vibrated against Ikkaku's long shaft. A roar of pleasure threw itself out of his mouth as his knees threatened to buckle and he slammed his hips into Yumichika.

Yumi laughed and began to growl causing vibrations to roll all over Ikkaku's cock as he sucked. Ikkaku thrust a hand into Yumi's hair and pulled on it as the pleasure became intense. Yumi Scraped his teeth gently from the base upwards, to swirl his tongue around the tip and flick across the sensitive tip at the top. Noticing the over excited reaction he got of Ikkaku moaning loudly, slamming his hips so hand into his mouth that he actually hit his head on the wall behind.

"Argh! I can't take it!" Ikkaku growled as he threw himself and Yumichika roughly to the floor.

"Ah Ikka!" Yumi moaned as his neck was quickly attacked and his legs were draped over Ikkaku's shoulders. Ikkaku thrust two fingers into his mouth and Yumichika quickly took the initiative and began to suck on the wingers, swirling his tongue round and round occasionally biting as Ikka sucked and bit at his neck, his collarbone and ears. After only a few seconds Ikkaku pulled his fingers out of Yumichika's mouth and placed them at his entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered huskily. Ikkaku quickly liked along Yumichika's jaw line, lapped up the small trail of dribble from the edge of his mouth and dived into his mouth just as he pushed in his first finger.

"A-AH!" Yumichika quickly let out a loud, strangled moan at the weird yet pleasurable sensation.

Ikkaku started off slow but at the sign that Yumi was getting used to it by slow moans rolling from his swollen lips, Ikka slid in another finger and began to move it in and out as he kissed Yumichika even rougher, pulling on his sleek hair. He began the scissoring motions, stretching and readying him for what's to come.

White flashed across Yumi's vision and a scream of pleasure came shooting through him and his cock began leaking pre-cum instantly as Ikkaku found that sweet spot. A smirk lifted the corner of Ikkaku's mouth, "found it" he growled sexily into Yumi's ear. Then quickly curling up his knuckles he hit that sweet spot again, and again and again, loving the sound that spilled from his beautiful lovers' lips.

"Ikka! Ikka!" Hearing his name over and over again really was too much. He quickly withdrew his fingers and Placed himself at Yumichika's entrance. Quickly slicking his shaft up with his own pre-cum, but before going any further he flicked his eyes down for confirmation that it was okay, upon receiving a glare and a growl that were basically a death threat for if he didn't carry on. Ikkaku sighed a mental laugh before pushing his head in and then slowly the rest of his shaft.

Yumi shivered with a cry of pain at the unexpected pain as his tight whole was intruded by something so big. Waiting till he was sure Yumi had adjusted Ikkaku pulled out slowly before moving back in, Very slow and tender; the side that only Yumichika knew so well.

Yumichika screamed out Ikkaku's name and dug his nails deep into Ikkaku's arms as he once again hit his prostate. "Oh Ikkaku" he moaned in ecstasy, "MORE Ikka!" he demanded huskily as his head rolled on the floor as Ikkaku slid in and out of him

Ikkaku was more than happy to oblige and he quickly slammed into Yumichika getting harder and faster with every stroke. Yumi rolled his hips to meet Yumi's thrusts as the heat intensified.

Animalistic moans of pleasure rippled throughout the room. Ecstasy driven screams of each others names thrashed around as one lover pounded into the other.

Feeling himself nearing the edge of sanity Ikkaku quickly grabbed a hold of Yumichika's cock and began to pump in time with his fast and hard thrusts. Yumichika on the brink of compleation sank his teeth deep into Ikka's shoulder as pleasure shot through him and he released all over Ikka's hand and their bodies. A metallic deep red liquid leaked into his mouth with a scream as, with one last hard thrust Ikkaku too came to his full euphoric end. "Fuck Yumi." Ikkaku's panted out in the sexiest, huskiest voice.

"Yeah." Yumi panted back with his charmingly beautiful smile, laced with exhaustion.

Ikkaku slowly pulled out of yumi, leant over and grabbed a blanket from his bed throwing it over himself and Yumi before curling up to him.

"I love you, you big stupid beautiful idiot." Yumi smiled before leaning up and laying a small, delicate butterfly kiss on Ikka's large lips.

"Yeah, you too." Ikkaku mumbled back before burying his face in Yumichika's hair.

And before they knew it sleep had washed over them as they clung to each other desperately.

* * *

**Authors Note :]**

ARGH! 3  
So what did you guys think to it?  
Bit different to what I usually write eh? =P And now I have that out of my system I can finally write something proper XD

Please Review! 3~


End file.
